One Couldn't Hurt
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: OneShot. Sparkle's throwing a party at the Sunflower Hotel, but the real action is afterwards when Sandy shows up at Maxwell's room. Now he's left with a tough decision. Please R&R!


**One Couldn't Hurt**

Here's a one-shot based on a hard choice I had to make one time. I was single when this happened. Please R&R!

* * *

Music pulsated throughout the dance floor in the party room at the Sunflower Hotel. Sparkle had made sure to make her party the biggest party of the century. She invited every hamster she knew, hired a talented DJ, and even a bar.

"Come on Maxwell!" pleaded Sandy. "Let's dance some more!" Maxwell, however, could barely stand up. He and Sandy arrived at the party a five, chatted with the other party-goers until dinner began at six, and got on the dance floor at seven thirty. It was now nine forty-five.

"Sandy, if I stay standing for much longer, I'm gonna collapse!" moaned Maxwell. "You know I'm not as much as a partier as you are! I'm gonna head up to my room, okay?"

Sandy frown with displeasure, but wrapped her arms around the tall ham ham. "Okay, see you in the morning!" She watched her crush head up the elevator before heading back to the party.

_"Okay, so now I have a little over two hours to waste" _thought Sandy. _"Let's see, Bijou's gettin' cozy with Hamtaro, Pashmina's watching Penelope, my brother's probably hitting on the both of them…" _She sat down at one of the tables and let out a sigh of defeat. "This party's gonna suck without 'im."

Tennis walked over and took a seat next to the sad hamster. "Hey babe, you okay?"

"Maxwell didn't feel like dancing anymore so he went to bed" answered Sandy. "Now the party won't be as fun!"

"What was that about my party not being fun?" asked Sparkle irately as she walked up to Sandy.

Tennis rolled her eyes. "Relax, Sandy just misses her boyham."

Sparkle pulled a face of disgust. "Ew! Why are you going out with that nerd?"

Sandy blushed, giving her face a rosy appearance. "He's not a nerd, and it's not like that! We're just good friends."

"Look, either way, I need to cheer you up and loosen you out" said Tennis as she led Sandy and Sparkle to the bar. "Three beers please!" The bartender nodded and handed the girls their beers.

Sparkle and Tennis opened theirs and took a quick swig. Sandy, however, was a bit skeptical. "Um, I dunno about this…"

"Chill out sis!" said Stan as he put his arms over Sparkle and Tennis's shoulders as he held a beer bottle in his right paw. "As your brother, I say you should listen to these two increasingly attractive chicks!"

Sandy gave a faint smile and shrugged. "I guess one couldn't hurt."

* * *

Although he was sad to leave the party earlier, Maxwell enjoyed his night alone. After changing out of his clothes, he got into his bed and did some reading before falling asleep at ten thirty.

At around a quarter after midnight, he was awakened by a knock at the door. Well, it was more the sound of someone flopping against his door and falling to the floor. Maxwell got out of bed and opened the door to see Sandy on the floor with a wide grin on her face.

Sandy giggled as she saw Maxwell at the door. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Uh, this is my room" answered Maxwell.

"There you are!" said Stan as he walked down the hallway. He was obviously a little drunk himself, but nowhere near as drunk as his sister. "Our rooms the other way!"

Maxwell assisted Stan in helping up the intoxicated girl asking Stan as he did, "How much did she drink?"

Sandy stared at the ceiling as if attempting to conjure up an idea, only to shake her head. "I lost count." She immediately broke into more drunken laughter, flopping against Maxwell as she did.

"After I gave Sandy her first beer, I went off to find some cute girls," explained Stan. "And when I found her a few minutes ago, she was onto of Panda givin' 'im a lap dance!"

Maxwell nearly dropped Sandy with shock. "What?"

"Don't worry man," said Stan. "Panda wasn't askin' for it or anything, she just climbed on top of him and started goin' at it! Panda looked pretty happy afterwards! Look, I'm gonna grab Sandy some coffee, watch 'er for me, will ya?"

"Um, sure" answered Maxwell as Stan walked off towards the elevator. The tall hamster helped Sandy into his room. As he let go of her, she took a few steps forward and face-planted onto Maxwell's bed.

"This bed is _so_ soft!" she exclaimed as she began to wrap herself in the sheets.

"Um, sure," said Maxwell. "Look, your brother will be right back with your coffee, okay?"

"You're so smart Maxwell!" said Sandy as she untangled herself from the covers. "And you're so kind, and you've a cute…butt!"

"Er, thanks?" said Maxwell as he took a seat on the bed. Suddenly, Sandy's drunken happy expression was replaced with a slinky, lusty one.

"Do you like me Maxwell?" asked Sandy. Before he could answer, she grabbed his crouch. "I know you want me!"

"Sandy control yourself!" said Maxwell as he slapped her paw away from his groin. However, she grabbed his open paw and held it on her breast. "Come on, I know you want this. You can do whatever the fuck you want!"

Maxwell was frozen with indecision. She was just so warm, so soft, so drunk. He finally tore his paw away from her. "Look, Sandy, this is wrong! I'm not gonna take advantage of you like this! When our first time comes around, I want it to be special!"

A knock came from the door. "Yo sis! I got your coffee!" Maxwell quickly led Sandy to the door handed her over to Stan.

"I'll see you two in the morning!" blurted Maxwell before closing the door.

* * *

The breakfast buffet was being held in the lobby the following morning. The party-goers gathered at the tables with their food as they conversed about last night's events. Maxwell walked through the lobby until he saw a table with faced down form of Sandy.

"Good morning Sandy!" Maxwell greeted.

"Ugh! Not so loud…" moaned Sandy.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the tall hamster.

Sandy groaned. "I'm way too hung over. Heck, I don't even remember anything after you left."

Maxwell did his best to keep a straight face. "Well I'm sure Stan'll tell ya all about it." A few seconds later, Panda walked by in search for a table. Upon seeing Sandy, a wide grin spread across his face, but as he saw Maxwell, he quickly walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Sandy.

Maxwell took a sip of his orange juice. "I have no idea."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! Some of the details I had to tweak, but the choice I had to make/made, was true. Please R&R!


End file.
